


Deadly Command

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [76]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther gives a command that Arthur must follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Command

**Title:** Deadly Command  
 **Prompt:** #42. "To destroy is still the strongest instinct in nature." - Max Beerbohm  
 **Word Count:** 174  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Uther, Arthur  
 **Warnings:** murder  
 **Summary:** Uther gives a command that Arthur must follow. 

 

** Deadly Command **  
Arthur climbed the stairs as slowly as he dared. Uther had called him into the council chambers. He knew from experience that was never a good sign. 

He walked through the open doors and walked up to where Uther sat. 

“You sent for me, Sire?” Arthur said/ 

“I need you to gather the Knights and round up the Druids that are encamped at the edge of our lands. I want them gone.” Uther said with a glint in his eye.

“You want us to drive them across the border?” Arthur was unclear exactly what his father was asking. 

“No Arthur I want you to kill them.” Uther clarified. “They practice magick and they are evil. I want them all dead. No go and see that it is done.” 

Arthur swallowed the protest he was tempted to make. “Yes Sire. I will leave immediately.”    

Arthur bowed his head and made a hasty exit. One day he would be King and this needless slaughter would end. Until then he must follow the commands of the King.


End file.
